Passion among two men
by Thalita-chan
Summary: Myzuky um menino de 17 anos mora com Takahiro um grande reporter q o adotou quando perdeu seus pais em um acidente de carro. Os dois vivem um grande relacionamento amoroso, mas sera abalada por Ryu - Amigo de Myzuky- que chega de viajem.


**Passion among two men**

**Capitulo I – **O começo...

- Ai... Espere Takahiro. - Dizia Myzuky enquanto gemia em sua cama.

- Calma Myzuky... Calma.

Como se não basta-se Takahiro ter passado a noite fazendo sexo com Myzuky, ele queria mais e mais em plena manhã de segunda-feira.

- Só mais um pouco Mysuky. - Takahiro penetrava seu membro nele em um movimento de vai e vem, suas pernas entrelaçavam as de Myzuky tomando todo seu corpo pequeno para si.

Takahiro parou por um momento e falou em seu ouvido bem baixinho "Eu te amo", seus lábios macios e quentes deslizavam em seu pescoço procurando sua boca logo acima do queixo. Sua língua penetrou na boca de Myzuky o beijando intensamente, enquanto isso Takahiro apertava suas nádegas e acariciava suas pernas.

Ele não se contentou em apenas beija-lo, ele queria mais um pouco. Sua boca agora deslizava por sua barriga, suas mãos massageavam seu membro enquanto Takahiro chegava até a parte mais sensível de seu corpo. Segurando firme Takahiro começou a passar a língua no membro de Myzuky.

- Não Takahiro.... Não precisa. - Myzuky suava e gemia de prazer ao sentir sua língua.

- Não se preocupe, eu gosto disso. - Ele colocou todo o membro em sua boca e começou a masturba-lo.

- Takahiro, por favor, espere... Eu...- Myzuky segurava a cabeça de Takahiro firmemente com as mãos.

Seu corpo tremia e seu coração acelerava a cada movimento dele.

- Takahiro... Me escute... Eu... - Sem aguentar mais ele goza em sua boca.

Takahiro parou e olhou para Myzuky enquanto de sua boca escorria uma grande quantidade de semens.

- Eu te avisei... - Myzuky o olhava sem jeito com suas bochechas avermelhadas.

- Não se preocupe. - Takahiro beijou seu mamilo e se levantou. - tenho q ir trabalhar. Já estou atrasado. - Ele seguiu para o banheiro enquanto Myzuky ficou na cama sem conseguir se levantar. Ele ainda tinha de ir para a escola.

Takahiro saiu correndo do banheiro nu procurando uma roupa em seu guarda roupa.

- Myzuky, você não vai para a escola hoje?

- Vou. Só estou criando coragem.

- Então não demore ou você irá se atrasar. - Takahiro pegou sua mala e abriu a porta, mas antes dele sair se aproximou de Myzuky e o beijou para se despedir.

Logo depois que ele saiu, Myzuky se trocou e foi para a escola. No caminho ele encontrou seus amigos brincando na rua como crianças despreocupadas com a vida.

Myzuky tinha apenas 17 anos e estava no ultimo ano da escola, sua vida quando pequeno foi muito conturbadora e aos 16 perdeu seus pais em um acidente de carro. Foi lá que ele conheceu Takahiro, um grande repórter que presenciou todo o acidente de seus pais e vendo o sofrimento de Myzuky resolveu adota-lo.

Aos 23 anos ele se formou na universidade como publicitário, mas decidiu seguir sua carreira como repórter. Em Tókio seu nome é muito conhecido e seu trabalho é bem prestigiado por todos.

Takahiro atualmente tem 26 anos e mora sozinho com Myzuky, ele diz ter uma paixão louca pelo garoto e faria de tudo para tê-lo ao seu lado. Sua personalidade forte e seria faz qualquer mulher cair de amores aos seus pés, mas a única pessoa que ele quer é Myzuky.

Ao chegar na escola Myzuky já não via a hora de ir embora para preparar um belo jantar para Takahiro como sempre fazia.

Saindo do colégio ele foi direto para casa sem falar com ninguém, correu para a cozinha e foi preparar o banquete. Takahiro só chegava depois das oito da noite, Myzuky se sentou e esperou a hora passar. Já era onze horas e nada do Takahiro chegar, ele já não agüentava mais tanta demora e resolveu ligar, o celular só caia em caixa postal o deixando ainda mais preocupado.

Em sua cabeça vinha varias coisas que não o deixavam em paz, ele caminhou até o portão e ficou lá por alguns minutos, mas nem sinal do Takahiro. Myzuky voltou para a cozinha e se sentou em frente à bela mesa que avia passado a tarde montando e encostou a cabeça para dormir. Acabado de se sentar ele escuta a porta se abrir, com os olhos cheios de lagrima ele vê Takahiro entrar.

Sua ação foi espontânea e remota, em fração de segundos Myzuky pulou nos braços dele desabou chorando igual criança.

- Por que você demorou? Por que? ...

- Calma Myzuky. - Takahiro segurou seus braços frente ao seu peito e o fez parar de lhe bater. - Já te disse varias vezes que sou um jornalista, não tenho hora de chegar em casa.

- E por que não avisou? Por que seu celular estava desligado? - Sua voz se alterava a cada segundo e aos poucos ia gritando.

- Não adianta falar com você. - Takahiro derrubou tudo que estava em cima da mesa e o jogou nela. - Já te disse o quanto te amo? Se não agora estou dizendo. Para com isso garoto, se eu não gostasse de você já o teria mandado embora há muito tempo. Você é a única pessoa nesse mundo que me interessa, mas mesmo assim não posso deixar meu trabalho por causa de você, tenho que trabalhar para te sustentar.

Atah! Agora vai jogar tudo na cara? Não pedi para você me adotar. - Myzuky se rebatia na mesa tentando tirar Takahiro de cima de si.


End file.
